


Uncle Bruce's Bongo Drums

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, baby!stark, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: They’d been a present from Tony not long after he had taken up residence in the tower: A set of expensive looking, shiny, beautifully decorated dark-wood bongo drums.





	

“She’s fine Pepper, I promise! Look she’s safe and sound in the lab with daddy and Uncle Bruce!”

_“She’s in the lab!?”_

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about Pepper. Bruce and I are very safe scientists.”

_“… You’re kidding right?”_

“I resent that! She’s fine! Look!”

_“I never said she wasn’t!”_

“Bea, say hi to mommy!”

“Mama!”

_“Hi princess! Tony, I don’t doubt that she’s safe but she’s still finding her feet and she’s in a science lab. Just make sure that she doesn’t knock anything over or fall on anything. Okay?”_

“Okay, I promise she won’t get hurt.”

_“Good. I’ll see you both later, I love you!”_

“I love you too.”

Tony ended the call and tossed his phone onto the closest available surface. Not reacting to the resounding crash as it skidded off the lab bench and onto the floor, taking a stack of papers with it.

“Very safe scientists? The two of us?” Bruce was laughing a little. “You do remember that Pepper knows what happened to me right?”

“I still can’t believe you told her that.”  

“She asked.”

“Well you didn’t have to tell her!”

“I was surprised that you hadn’t actually.”

Tony didn’t respond. He just huffed, picked Bea up and returned to his computer seating her on his lap; holding her there with one arm while he typed with the other.

“So long as we don’t work on anything too uncertain everything will be fine.”

“I’m going to build Bea her very own armour.”

“What?”

Tony span around on his chair to face Bruce, Bea grinning at the movement.

“You heard me.”

“You’re insane. You cannot build her some armour. If not for all of the other problems with that scenario, she’s still growing and she will be for a long time. You’d probably have to build a whole new set every week, maybe month at the very least just to keep up.”

“A growth adaptable suit of armour.”

“Oh good lord. It’s begun.”

Tony jumped up from his chair and, still holding tightly onto Bea, began to pace around the lab. Thinking out loud as he did so.

“None of the weapons, none of the flight, none of the gimmicks just yet. Just protection. Then Pepper wouldn’t have to worry so much!”

“Are you listening to yourself?”

“I could make it look the same as mine… Or she could even pick the colours for herself!”

“You sound like a mad man.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you princess? Have your own little set of armour just like daddy?”

“Dada!” Bea responded gleefully.

“Pepper would kill you. Murder you in cold blood if you made Bea some armour.”

“No she wouldn’t, my armour has saved her life once or twice. She’d see it as a good thing. Safety Bruce, safety.”

“Shall we call her and find out or…” Bruce plucked his own phone from the pocket of his lab coat and got very close to selecting Pepper’s number before Tony’s resolve broke.

“No! No, you’re right, she’d kill me.” He threw up the hand that wasn’t holding Bea in place in surrender. “It’s not a bad idea to have in the bank for when she’s older though.”

“Older yeah maybe, but not now. She doesn’t even have all of her teeth yet Tony. She doesn’t need her own suit of armour.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay…”

“Glad you’ve seen sense!”

“But what about- -”

“Here we go again…”

“No, hear me out on this one.”

Bruce sat down and put his head in his hands. Today was going to be a long string of shooting down obviously bad ideas and not actually getting anything done. None of this deterred Tony who carried on explaining the latest idea.

“A robot dog. Just until she’s old enough for her own suit, robo-dog could protect her and then she’s got her own little companion too because god knows Pepper and I aren’t planning on any more babies.”

“You’re mad.”

“Well you’re willingly my friend so you can’t be much better.” Tony stated matter-of-factly before setting Bea down on the floor with her toys and beginning his designs on robo-dog.

//

“She’ll be fine, you’ll be fine. I’m not going to be gone for long.”

“I don’t know how to look after a small child!”

“It’s easy! If I can do it you can definitely do it.” Tony grinned. “And anyway if there’s anything you’re not sure about JARVIS is here to help.” He shrugged on his jacket. “Plus she’s your god-daughter, you’ve got to learn some time.” Tony called over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

“Ba Dada!”

“Bye princess! I’ll be back soon! Be a good girl for Uncle Bruce!”

Bea didn’t bother him all that much actually, she just sat and played with her toys getting up occasionally to grab a toy that had dared to stray away from her.

“Unc Buce!” Bea called out to him after a couple of minutes of silence.

Bruce immediately span around on his chair. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”

She stood up and wobbled a little until she was certain she was steady then pointed at his desk. “Up?” She held out her arms and made grabbing motions with her hands.

“Uh, sure…” He hopped off the chair and picked her up from the floor, settling her on his hip.

“Wa da?” She resumed pointing at his desk.

“What’s what?” Bruce scanned the surface trying to figure out what she could be referring to.

“Da!” She leaned forward, wiggling her pointing finger impatiently.

“Oh!”

They’d been a present from Tony not long after he had taken up residence in the tower: A set of expensive looking, shiny, beautifully decorated dark-wood bongo drums. When they’d been presented to him he laughed and graciously accepted them, because that was his new friend’s sense of humour and he really should have expected it in hindsight. He’d sat them next to his computer in the lab and hadn’t touched them since.

“These?” He freed one of his arms still holding her securely with the other one and picked up the drums.

“Ah!” She squealed, happy to be understood and reached over to his other hand.

“Woah, woah… Careful, hang on.” He re-adjusted her on his other arm, while he considered what to do. “Right, lets both sit on the floor. That’s a lot safer.”

He set Bea down on the floor and sat down himself opposite her and placed the bongo drums between them.

Bea’s eyes lit up and she beamed at him, before screwing up her face and looking confused.

“Okay, watch me.” He tapped out a tune on the drums. “Now you try.” He pushed the drums a little closer to her

She stared at them for a little while before smacking the top of one of the drums, giggling madly at the noise it made before proceeding to hit the other one but not as hard this time.

“See you’re getting the hang of it.” Bruce chuckled.

Bea grinned brightly at her uncle continuing to laugh happily hitting the drums repeatedly and almost making a tune.

Turns out looking after a small child wasn’t as terrifying as he initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As always and kudos, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
